Valentines Day Special: Pups Save Zuma (Revised)
If you guys remember FPGOutlaw's story back in 2014, well his story got deleted and was one of my favorites reading about it, so I decide to revisit this story with a remake Note: Dont edit my story without permission Story It was nice day on Valentine's Day in Adventure Bay, it was 50 degrees and all the pups are having fun except Chase who is sleeping in puphouse while Ryder plays games on his pud pad Marshall: So what do you guys wanna do? Rubble: Do you play a tug of war? Marshall: Sure Skye: I'm in Zuma: Me too Meanwhile Chase was in his puphouse napping and then Rocky woke him up Rocky: Chase, wake up. Chase: *wakes up* huh what? Rocky: Come to my puphouse i wanna show you something Chase: Ok. So then they walk over to Rocky's puphouse and he pulls out a new surfboard Rocky: Check this out *shows it to Chase* Chase: Nice Rocky: So who do you think i should give it too? Chase: *thinks to himself* Not Skye, anybody but Skye Rocky: Well who? Chase: Give it to Zuma he might like it, how come you can't use it for yourself? Rocky: Well i want to give it as present and plus if i surf on water, i can get wet Chase: True, well then just give it to Zuma. Rocky: Ok. So then Rocky walks over to Zuma and ask him Rocky: Hey Zuma i got you a present Zuma: oh thanks dude what is it Rocky: *Pulls out surfboard* Zuma: Woah sweet surfboard Rocky: You like it Zuma: Yes i going to try it out Rocky: Alright So then Zuma goes to the bay and tries out his new surfboard Zuma: Weeeee But then Zuma heards the ice cracking Zuma: i better get out of here Zuma then tries to turn around but its too late and the ice starts to break Zuma: Oh no i can't go back i'm trapped i better call Ryder Ryder: *playing on his pup pad* RINGS Hey Zuma Zuma: Ryder i need the paw patrol to dive in Ryder: Why are you at the bay Zuma: I was trying out my new surfboard and then the ice start to break can you guys help please Ryder: Don't worry we'll get you out of there no job is too big no pup is too small *pulls out his pup pad * PAW PATROL to the lookout All except zuma: Ryder needs us one elevator scene later Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir except we're missing zuma Ryder: That's the emergency pups, Zuma was surfing when he heard ice cracking and couldn’t turn around first i need Chase i need you to pull zuma out of the ocean with your winch Chase: Chase is on the case Ryder: Skye i need you use your goggles to locate Zuma Skye: yip yip lets take to the sky Ryder: Paw patrol is on a roll Pups slide down to their rigs Ryder: * slides down his fireman's pole * (One truck scene later) Skye: *uses her goggles and finds Zuma* Ryder i found Zuma Ryder: Good Skye Chase Skye found Zuma Chase: I'm on my way Ryder Zuma: Chase thank goodness your here Chase: Let's get you out of here *barks* Winch *he then tries to get the wrinch to Zuma but ice breaks even more Chase: uh oh i can't get you or else it will get worse Chase: Ryder the ice is breaking even more can you get Rocky here Ryder: Sure Chase why are you upset? Chase: Because uh Zuma is drowning Ryder: Alright Rocky Chase needs you now Rocky: Green means go (Rocky's badge switches to the bay) Rocky: Alright Chase what is it you need? Chase: I need a inflatable boat so that i can tow you and Zuma in Rocky: I got just the thing *he looks in the back of the truck and finds it* Rocky: Here it is Chase: Alright hop in it and go out there and get Zuma and i tow you guys in Rocky: I'm on it Rocky then hop in the boat and floats out to get Zuma Rocky: Get in Zuma Zuma: Alright dude Zuma then hops in Rocky: Alright Chase we are in Chase: *barks* Winch The winch then pulls the boat in Zuma: Thanks for saving me guys Rocky: Your welcome Zuma Ryder: When ever your in trouble just yelp for help Skye: Ryder can we have some free time Ryder: Of course your all good pups Back at the lookout Skye: So when you were surfing did you hear the ice cracking Zuma: Yes i tried to turn around but it was too late since the ice was thin Skye: I see Zuma: But thanks for saving me Skye: Your welcome Zuma and Skye both blush at eachother and then Rocky laughs at them but tells him to knock it off and then Skye hears Chase crying in his puphouse Skye: Hey Chase what's wrong? Chase: I can't do this anymore Skye: What? Chase: Can i ask you something Skye: Uh sure Chase: I'm in love with you and i always have been Skye: Awww Chase why did you tell me this earlier Chase: I thought you never liked me back Skye: Now that you mentioned it, I did tell Zuma that i did like you i was surpised he never mentioned it Chase: Well i'm satisfied, Skye will you go out with me? Skye: Of course Chase Chase and Skye then hugged eachother and Rocky and Zuma walk by Rocky: Oh look Adventure Bay has a new couple All: *laughs* Skye: Oh Rocky Zuma: But you guys were meant for eachother Chase: Thanks Zuma Zuma: No problem dude The sunset rises, The episode ends with Chase and Skye at the beach kissing and Rocky and Zuma walking off the episode ends with a love song by Queen The End